KUROGAMI: Omamori to Kanojo
by Yamato-Nadeshiko
Summary: CHP 4 UPDTE/ Perasaan kesepian selalu menghantui-nya. menelan setiap keinginan kecil didalam kehidupannya. Kekurangan didalam dirinya membuatnya harus terus berjuang melawan orang-orang terdekat-nya. Hyuuga Hinata. Di malam kesedihannya, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang akan menambahkan hal-hal baru didalam kehidupannya. "Menma? nama yang aneh..."/CANON/ Warning For Kiss Scene.
1. PROLOUGE

.

.

.

**KUROGAMI: OMAMORI to KANOJO**

**DISCLIMER**

Hinata Hyuuga, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, And another Character From Manga Serial 'Naruto' are being Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

**Genre :**

Supernatural, Shoujou, Romance, Ecchi And Little Action

**Story by :**

Yamato-Nadeshiko (Pen Name) And Shiroyama Ryuusuke (Pen Name)

.

**Summary**

Perasaan kesepian selalu menghantuinya, menelan setiap keinginan indah didalam kehidupannya, kekurangan didalam dirinya membuatnya harus terus berjuang melawan orang-orang terdekatnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Di malam kesedihannya, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang akan menambahkan hal-hal baru didalam kehidupannya.

**PROLOUGE**

.

.

Sejauh ini, Aku tak begitu berharap bisa terlepas sepenuhnya, bebas dari rantai belenggu yang dinamakan keluarga. Aku hidup ditengah-tengah Keluarga Atas Clan Hyuuga, yang merupakan salah satu Clan terkuat yang berada di desa Konohagakure ini.

Sebagai seorang anak sulung tentunya, aku mungkin tak akan bisa terlepas dari apa yang namanya tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin Clan di masa yang akan datang. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya...

Inilah takdir yang sudah menjerat ku bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Aku bukanlah orang yang kuat yang bisa diandalkan, namun entah kenapa, teman-teman terdekat ku selalu menyebut ku sebagai seorang gadis yang cukup kuat. Mereka adalah teman-teman atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai sahabat yang paling bisa ku andalkan Tenten-san, Ino-san, dan Sakura-san.

Mereka adalah segalanya bagiku. Karena hanya merekalah yang selalu siap dan ada saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk mengadu, meluapkan rasa sakit di dadaku yang selalu tersayat oleh pandangan serta kata-kata tajam dari beberapa anggota Clan Hyuuga yang masih meremehkan ku.

Aku tahu, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tak akan bisa menjadi sekuat Neji-Nii atau Hanabi-Chan, tapi...

Aku juga seorang manusia yang masih memiliki hati yang akan terasa sakit jika tersayat.

Mungkin jika saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk hidupku sendiri, Setidaknya aku ingin mereka yang membenciku, bisa memahami tentang hal kecil itu.

**oOo**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Aku memulai kesibukan ku dengan membersihkan beberapa bagian rumah yang baru selesai dibangun serta membantu mengangkat beberapa balok kayu yang akan digunakan untuk membangun kembali Doujou utama yang belum sempat terselesaikan akibat dimulainya perang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba mengangkat lembaran-lembaran kayu itu, lalu kubawa mendekat kepada para pekerja, untuk memudahkan serta mempercepat proses pengerjaan.

Hampir setiap pagi setelah berlatih aku melakukan hal ini, bukan karena ini adalah tugas yang telah ditetapkan padaku atau apapun. Namun hanya saja, aku sedikit tak nyaman saat seseorang sedang bekerja keras, sementara kau di sampingnya malah bersantai sambil menikmati segelas ocha. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu suka dengan orang seperti itu.

_Hahh... _

"1 minggu setelah perang berakhir pun pembangunannya masih belum selesai... kurasa memang benar, Doujou ini terlalu besar untuk dikerjakan beberapa orang saja..." Ucap ku dengan memandang ke arah dinding luar Doujou yang masih belum tertutupi oleh dinding kayu.

"Meskipun begitu... Kenapa ayah masih belum menambah jumlah pekerjanya!?"

Ku alirkan pandangan mataku ke arah Lima orang pekerja yang tengah memalu, menggergaji serta memasang lembaran-lembaran kayu itu membentuk sebuah dinding kayu.

Sejujurnya aku sangat takjub pada mereka. Hanya dalam 1 minggu mereka berlima sudah berhasil menyelesaikan hampir 90 persen dari keseluruhan Doujou besar ini, apalagi mereka tak pernah mengeluhkan jumlah bantuan serta besarnya pekerjaan.

Malahan, mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat, dengan kulit kecoklatan mereka yang terlihat mengkilat karena keringat kerja keras yang mereka lakukan.

_Walaupun pekerjaan mereka sangat keras... tapi mereka tetap terlihat begitu senang, yokatta! _Pikir ku dengan tersenyum simpul melihat ke arah para pekerja.

Terdiam memperhatikan para pekerja yang tengah mengerjakan bagian mereka masing-masing, tak terasa aku telah menghabiskan waktu 5 menit istirahat ku, dan sekarang...

"Yap! Istirahat sudah selesai! Waktunya kemba—"

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ucapan ku terhenti, saat suara seseorang disertai dengan gongongan anjing tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangku, atau lebih tepatnya dari arah gerbang pintu masuk.

Aku sedikit terkejut karena suara mereka begitu keras kudengar, namun dari suaranya aku sudah bisa menebak jika mereka adalah Kiba-Kun bersama Akamaru-kun yang ditunggangi nya.

_Mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa, apa yang terjadi?_

"Kiba-Kun, Akamaru-kun... Tak biasanya kalia—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita ada misi! Apa kau sudah lupa!"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat Kiba-Kun tiba-tiba memotong perkataanku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"E-ehh... Misi? K-ku kira misi pengawalan itu akan dimulai nanti siang..."

"Apa maksudmu! Kau tak diberitahu Shino!?"

"Diberitahu Shino-Kun? Tentang apa?"

"Arrghh! Pada akhirnya dialah akar dari semua masalah ini! Arrghh dasar sialan—"

Aku mulai kebingungan sekarang, melihat Kiba-Kun terlihat frustasi dan menggumam kan kata-kata yang bahkan tak bisa kudengar dengan jelas...

_Apa yang dia lakukan..._

"K-Kiba kun?"

"Maaf Hinata, aku sudah memarahi mu. Tapi semua ini terjadi gara-gara Shino..."

"G-gara-gara Shino-Kun?"

"Yah... Aku mendapatkan perubahan jadwal dari Naruto tadi malam, jika misi hari ini akan dimulai lebih cepat, aku tak bisa memberitahu mu, jadi aku menyuruh Shino, tapi sepertinya dia malah tak memberitahu mu... Maaf Hinata!"

"T-tidak apa-apa Kiba-Kun, l-lagipula ini juga kesalahanku yang tak mau mencari tahu, Kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap dulu."

"Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu mu dibawah gerbang utama bersama Shino, kau harus cepat Hinata!"

"U-umm! Aku akan menyusul mu." Lambaian tanganku mengantar kepergian Kiba-Kun yang telah menghilang dibalik tembok kayu pembatas jalan. Ku turunkan tanganku lalu ku lirik ke arah beberapa balok kayu yang masih belum sempat ku angkat...

"Hanya dua... mungkin akan ku selesaikan dulu, lalu bersiap-siap..." Ucap ku membulatkan tekat, lalu menyingsingkan kembali kedua lengan jaket ku sampai ke siku. Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya aku bisa berhasil mengangkat dua balok kayu itu sekaligus.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mengangkat kayu. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, mengganti Jaket lavender yang selalu ku gunakan di kala senggang dengan seragam khusus Chuunin, mempersiapkan senjata dan peralatan, lalu pergi berlari keluar menuju tempat Kiba-Kun dan Shino-Kun menunggu ku.

oOo

Misi telah selesai, dan tepat pukul dua dini hari akhirnya kami telah sampai kembali di desa Konoha.

Sesaat Setelah kami melewati gerbang besar yang baru saja selesai dibuat, Shino-Kun langsung memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan untuk langsung pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sementara kini disamping ku hanya ada Kiba-Kun bersama Akamaru-kun yang juga terlihat begitu kelelahan setelah mengantarkan Daimyo negara angin pulang ke negerinya yang memakan waktu hampir satu hari penuh.

"Hinata... kau tak apa kan? Aku tak pernah menyangka kau sehebat itu..."

"Eh? Maksud Kiba-Kun?"

"Ya, aku tak pernah menyangka malah kau yang akan melindungi ku dari serangan mendadak kelima bandit itu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih..."

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba-Kun. Lagipula, sudah sepantasnya teman harus saling melindungi..."

"Hahh... Tapi aku sedikit tak suka..."

"E-ehh...k-kenapa?"

"Yah...Aku senang kau bertambah cukup kuat setelah perang, tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa senang jika aku yang seorang laki-laki malah dilindungi seorang gadis seperti mu..."

_'S-seperti ku?' A-apa maksudnya? A-apa Kiba-Kun benci di lindungi oleh orang lemah s-seperti ku..._

"M-maaf..." Ucap ku sambil menunduk, lalu tak berapa saat kemudian, sebuah jitakan kecil langsung mendarat diatas kepalaku

**Tuk!**

"Booodoh... Kenapa kau malah minta maaf?"

"E-eh..."

"Seharusnya kau senang, kau sudah cukup kuat... bukankah kau bermaksud untuk membuat ayahmu senang?"

"I-itu..." aku hanya bisa menunduk...

Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana tentang pertanyaan Kiba-Kun, karena pada kenyataannya pandangan ayah kepadaku tak pernah berubah sampai sekarang, atau mungkin bisa dibilang pandangannya kepadaku malah semakin memburuk setelah perang berakhir, fakta tentang Neji-Nii harus tewas karena melindungi ku adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat posisi ku semakin terpojok kan dimata Clan serta ayahku sendiri.

"Ada apa? Apa ayahmu masih meragukanmu?"

"A-aku tak bisa menjawabnya..."

"Hahh... sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan pola fikir seorang seperti ayahmu. Dia memiliki seorang anak gadis yang luar biasa seperti mu, tapi dia malah..."

"A-aku masih l-lemah Kiba-Kun, j-jadi jangan berbicara seperti itu..." Ucap ku memotong perkataan Kiba-Kun. Namun entah kenapa mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Kiba-Kun lontarkan, sedikit membuat perasaan sedih serta lelah yang tengah menyerang ku sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tak membicarakan soal kekuatan... A-aku membicarakan t-tentang hal lain yang ada didalam dirimu..."

"Hal Yang lain?"

Kutolehkan wajah ku memandang tepat ke arah wajah Kiba-Kun, Aku sedikit tak mengerti ucapan Kiba-Kun di bagian 'hal yang lain...' Namun, sekarang yang lebih membuatku tak mengerti lagi adalah...

"Kiba-Kun? Wajah mu merah...Apa kau sakit?" Ucap ku sedikit khawatir.

"B-bodoh! Apa yang kau lihat!"

Namun dia malah memalingkan wajahnya...

_A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

"M-maaf..."

"Hahh... maaf sudah membentak mu, tapi yang kumaksud adalah...Kau luar biasa dibidang lain, seperti..."

"Seperti?"

"Dalam hal Memasak mungkin, atau dalam h-hal lainnya yang tidak setiap orang b-bisa melakukannya, a-apalagi m-menurut ku k-kau gadis yang cukup m-manis... J-jadi.."

"E-ehh.. m-manis?"

Mendengar kata itu, entah kenapa kurasakan wajah ku mulai sedikit memanas, terlebih lagi saat pandangan mata kami secara tak sengaja bertemu.

"Y-yaa, k-ku fikir... K-kau itu...E-Eto..."

"A-argh! Sudahlah, Lagipula kita sudah sampai, Cepat masuk sana!"

"E-ehh!? S-sejak kapan?"

Dengan semua pembicaran ku tadi bersama kiba-kun, aku benar-benar tak sadar jika perjalananku telah berakhir tepat didepan gerbang masuk rumahku.

"Sudahlah diam dan cepat masuk sana! Udara semakin dingin, aku tak mau kau sakit!"

"B-baiklah... J-jaa ne Kiba-Kun..."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah utama, namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, beranjak dari samping Kiba-Kun. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting yang hampir saja terlupakan.

Aku pun berhenti lalu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Kiba-Kun yang masih menunggu ku disana.

"A-arigatou na...Kiba-Kun"

oOo

Di Pagi hari yang cerah ini, seperti biasa daftar aktifitas ku tak ada yang berubah. Dimulai dengan bangun tepat jam 4 pagi, lalu memulai aktifitas yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan ku, seperti menyiapkan makanan, Mandi, lalu memulai latihan kecil di Doujou.

Namun, jika dikatakan sama seperti di hari-hadi yang biasanya, sepertinya kurang begitu tepat, lantaran pagi ini aku memulai latihan ku bersama dengan Adik perempuanku, Hanabi-Chan

Di hari biasanya, dia hanya akan berlatih bersama ayah, saat aku sedang menyiapkan makanan. Namun pagi kali ini aku sedikit terkejut, lantaran saat aku sampai di Doujou dan kulihat Hanabi-Chan tengah berlatih sendirian disana. Saat ku tanya kenapa tak berlatih bersama ayah, ia hanya bisa menjawab seperlunya jika ayah belum pulang dari misi bersama para tetua Clan untuk pergi ke Suna.

Mendengar ucapan darinya sesaat aku teringat jika ayah memang memiliki misi pergi ke Suna bersama beberapa tetua Clan. Aku bisa memahami hal itu, dan entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit merasa senang, aku benar-benar tak pernah menyangka jika pada akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk berlatih kembali bersama-sama dengan Hanabi-Chan.

Dia hanya mengangguk saat aku bertanya, apakah aku boleh bergabung. Aku benar-benar merasa senang dia setuju, karena aku memang benar-benar menginginkan moment seperti ini sejak terakhir kali kami berlatih bersama Neji-Nii di Doujou ini.

oOo

Ahh, bahkan tak terasa lelah sekalipun saat aku tersadar bahwa kami telah menghabiskan waktu berlatih bersama hampir selama dua jam lebih...

"Hanabi-Chan mau teh? Kakak ambilkan ya..."

"..." Aku hanya tersenyum saat kulihat ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, kakak akan cepat kembali... Tunggu sebentar yaa..."

_Hahh... _

Hanya suasana seperti inilah yang membuatku bersyukur bisa menjadi seorang kakak, Pikir ku sambil berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas Ocha untuk Hanabi-Chan.

oOo

Sambil menuangkan Ocha kedalam dua buah gelas ocha yang telah ku siapkan, Ku alirkan sesaat pandangan mataku ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Seharusnya ayah sudah pulang sekarang..." Ucap ku lalu menurunkan teko yang berisikan Ocha hangat itu lalu mulai mengangkat nampan berisikan dua gelas Ocha hangat untuk Hanabi-Chan.

Aku berjalan dengan semangatnya melewati teras rumah untuk menuju ruangan Doujou. Sekarang ini, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah...

Aku tak boleh membiarkan Hanabi-Chan kecewa karena menunggu ku terlalu lama!

Setelah sekian lama kami tak saling berbicara, aku tak mau hanya karena terlalu lama membawakan Ocha, kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Hanabi-Chan akan hilang begitu saja.

_Aku tak Akan membiarkannya..._

Namun tak pernah kusangka, saat akan berbelok di ujung teras, sebuah rombongan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

Tepat di depanku.

**_Prang!_**

Aku tak bisa menghindarinya...

Kedua gelas berisikan Ocha hangat beserta nampan yang tengah kubawa, jatuh dan tumpah membasahi baju seorang yang berjalan dibarisan paling depan, dan berita buruknya...

Orang itu adalah salah satu Tetua Clan.

_G-gawat!_

"—ma-maafkan s-saya Hazou-Sama!" Ucap ku menunduk lalu mulai berusaha membersihkan noda teh yang menempel di kain kimono putih pakaiannya.

"D-dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata!" kudengar bentakan ayah yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakang sang tetua Clan, sepertinya IA telah benar-benar kecewa padaku.

"M-maaf... s-saya benar-benar tak sengaja... Saya..."

"Sudahlah... Kita harus cepat, Hinata-san, tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dengan nada penuh intimidasi itu. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya bisa diam menerima semua perkataan itu dan menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

Sambil membungkuk, aku mencoba memunguti kedua gelas ocha yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai, lalu menyingkir untuk memberi ruang berjalan bagi pada rombongan itu

Aku masih terus menunduk saat kudengar sayup-sayup suara ayah yang terus meminta maaf karena kesalahanku, juga beberapa pengawal yang terdengar tengah membicarakan ku. Namun yang paling membuatku tercengang adalah...

Saat ku sadari Hanabi-Chan tengah ikut berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama seorang pengawal, tanpa melihat ke arah ku dia berkata...

"Dasar tidak berguna..." kepadaku...

Aku tak pernah menyangka Hanabi-Chan akan berkata seburuk itu kepadaku...

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu dari Hanabi-Chan, bahkan sebelum ku sadari kedua mataku telah mengeluarkan air mata yang langsung tumpah membasahi wajahku lalu turun dan jatuh menetes ke atas punggung tanganku yang masih menggenggam erat sebuah nampan kayu.

"Hiks...Hiks..." _kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini..._

Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan...

oOo

Setelah insiden tadi pagi yang benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di sebuah tempat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ku kunjungi untuk meluapkan isi fikiranku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memeluk batu Nisan bertuliskan Nama Hyuuga Neji ini sambil terus meluapkan rasa sakit di dadaku dengan menangis. Namun yang kurasakan sekarang adalah suhu udara hari sudah mulai memanas. Setelah ku sadari, matahari sudah berada tepat di puncak singgasana nya.

Ku-usap bekas air mata yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ini berhenti dengan menggunakan lengan jaketku, lalu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri.

Sekarang aku sedang tak berfikir untuk segera kembali ke rumah, bukan karena takut atau apapun. Perasaan tak siap bertemu dengan ayahlah yang membuatku berfikir jika hal inilah yang terbaik, dan karena itulah, aku mulai mencoba berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk kembali menyegarkan fikiranku.

Ku jatuhkan pantatku diatas rumput dan kusenderkan punggungku di batang sebuah pohon besar, mencoba menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang begitu menyegarkan. Sinar panas sang mentari tak akan bisa menembus dedaunan lebat pohon ini, dan karena itulah aku memilih tempat ini.

Ku tatap lurus ke depan, ke arah sebuah monumen batu yang dibuat khusus untuk mengenang para shinobi yang telah gugur dalam upaya mereka melindungi desa.

"Neji-Nii..."

"...Kenapa dulu bukan aku saja..." entah kenapa, saat kalimat itu dengan lancarnya mengalir keluar dari lubuk terdalam didalam hatiku, diwaktu yang bersamaan, dadaku langsung terasa nyeri, seperti rasa sakit yang diakibatkan dari tusukan ribuan jarum yang tepat menyerang di bagian jantung ku.

"Hiks... Kenapa bukan aku yang lema-"

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"E-eh!"

oOo

"Na-Naruto-k-kun!" Pekik ku terkejut.

Tiba-tiba melihatnya berdiri dengan gagahnya tak jauh disamping ku dengan jubah kebanggaan nya yang berkibar karena tiupan angin.

_S-sejak kapan..._

_A-aku bahkan tak sempat merasakan chakranya..._

"Ne...Apa yang kau lakukan di Te—H-Hinata... K-kau baru saja menangis!?" Pekik nya tiba-tiba yang langsung membuatku terkejut.

Sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari bekas air mata diwajahku yang belum sempat kubersihkan

"I-ini? B-bukan kok...I-ini Cuma..." Ucap ku berusaha membersihkan setiap bekas air mata yang tercetak di kedua pipiku.

"Cuma?"

"A-aku Cuma t-teringat Neji-Nii, d-dan tak sengaja air mataku keluar..."

"Ohh..." Ucap nya puas dengan jawabanku, walaupun sejujurnya aku tak berfikir jika jawabanku akan berhasil, namun setidaknya Naruto-Kun mau mempercayainya.

"Ne... mumpung kau disini...ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"E-eh..."

"Na-Naruto-Kun!" Pekik ku saat Naruto-Kun tiba-tiba berjalan dan duduk tepat disamping ku. Kurasakan wajah ku tiba-tiba memanas saat pundak kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

_D-dia terlalu d-dekat..._

"H-Hinata m-maaf...aku menakuti mu?"

"B-bukan itu...N-Naruto-k-kun t-tidak menakuti ku k-kok..."

"Tapi kenapa kau menjauh?"

"I-itu..."

"—a-ano! Na-Naruto-Kun b-bilang a-ada hal yang i-ingin di-t-tanyakan p-padaku?" Ucap ku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Lagipula jika pembicaraan tadi diteruskan, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa.

"Ahh benar, sejujurnya ini sedikit pribadi, tapi aku berharap kau mau memberikan jawaban yang jujur dan jelas..." ucapnya dengan kedua mata seindah _Sapphire_ miliknya terfokus pada tangannya sendiri yang tengah memainkan sehelai rumput.

"P-pribadi?" t-tentang apa!?

"Y-ya... A-ano... M-menurut mu..."

_E-ehh... A-apa?_

"M-menurut mu H-Hinata..."

Ku perhatikan tepat pada wajahnya mulai merona merah. A-apa maksudnya? Aku mulai semakin gugup menanti lanjutan dari pertanyaan yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto-Kun padaku.

"Y-ya..."

"A-apa k-kau...E-Eto...S-setuju a-aku..."

_E-ehh..._

"A-apa kau setuju! K-kalau aku...B-berpacaran d-dengan S-Sakura-Chan!"

**_DEG!_**

_A-apa?_

"Y-ya, K-kufikir mungkin a-akan lebih b-baik k-kalau aku bisa mendapatkan m-masukan darimu..."

**_DEG!_**

**_DEG! DEG!_**

"K-kau sahabatnya kan... Terlebih lagi— A-ano Hinata...Kau mendengarku?"

**_DEG!_**

"Hinata? Hinata!"

"E-eh... A-apa?"

"Kau mendeng—E-ehh k-kenapa kau menangis!?"

"A-aku? T-tidak menangis!" Ucap ku berusaha lagi menghapus setiap cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua mataku.

_K-kenapa aku menangis..._

"H-Hinata... Kau tak apa kan?"

"U-umm, aku baik-baik saja..." Aku benar-benar telah hancur.

"Nee...b-bagaimana menurut mu...K-kalau kau tidak setuju... K-kata—"

"K-kurasa i-itu adalah hal yang bagus Na-Naruto-Kun!" Ucap ku dengan berani memotong perkataan Naruto-Kun. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang ingin ku-ucapkan padanya...

_Aku benar-benar tak setuju!_

_A-aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..._

_Naruto-Kun _

"H-Hinata..."

"A-aku b-berfikir, m-mungkin i-inilah yang terbaik... A-aku tahu Na-Naruto-Kun s-sudah mencintai Sa-Sakura-San sejak dulu, j-jadi ku fikir sekarang adalah kesempatan yang..."

_Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mengatakannya..._

_Ada apa denganku ini, aku tahu semua ini yang tebaik, tapi..._

"T-tapi...Hinata..."

"Na-Naruto-Kun a-ku harus pergi!" Ucap ku langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto-Kun yang masih terdiam kebingungan disana...

Kuabaikan teriakan-teriakan Naruto-Kun memanggil ku, sementara kedua telapak tangan kananku terus berusaha menghentikan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti membanjiri kedua pipiku, serta jantung ku yang semakin terasa sakit mengingat perkataaan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto-Kun

"Naruto-Kun...hiks..."

oOo

Malam ini persis sama seperti malam kemarin, bintang-bintang bertebaran, mengelilingi bulan purnama yang begitu indah menenangkan. Namun yang membedakan nya sekarang ini adalah, jika kemarin aku menikmati nya bersama Kiba-Kun dan juga Akamaru-kun sambil berjalan pulang. Sekarang? Aku hanya bisa menikmati nya disudut tempat kamar sambil terus memeluk bantal hadiah dari Neji-Nii dua tahun yang lalu.

Ku pandang cahaya rembulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang kubiarkan terbuka dan menyinari sebagian dari ranjang tempat tidur ku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari dan sampai sekarang, aku masih tak bisa tidur. Terus terang, sejak kepulangan ku setelah bertemu dengan Naruto-Kun tadi siang, aku terus memikirkan hal yang diucapkannya, apalagi ditambah dengan semua hal menyakitkan yang terjadi di pagi hari tadi.

Memikirkan hal itu, tak kusangka air mataku mulai merembes lagi...

_Ahh entah sudah berapa kali malam ini aku menangis..._

_Aku tahu semua itu demi kebaikan Naruto-Kun._

_Aku tahu jika aku tak boleh lemah dan cengeng, tapi... _

_Aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan rasa sakit di dadaku ini._

Ku eratkan pelukan ku pada bantal berwarna lavender ini dengan maksud untuk menyalurkan dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang terus saja menyerang tepat di bagian jantung ku.

"Hiks...I-ini...Lebih sakit dari luka waktu itu..." Ucap ku teringat tentang kekalahan ku bertarung melawan PEIN saat usahaku gagal dalam menyelamatkan Naruto-Kun.

Luka yang begitu menyakitkan itu benar-benar tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dari luka yang kuterima hari ini...

"Naruto-Kun! Hiks... kenapa..."

**_DUK!_**

"E-eh! S-suara apa!?" Pekik ku terkejut, ku-usap air mata yang masih mengalir, lalu kuputarkan pandanganku meneliti ke setiap penjuru ruangan kamar tidur ku, mencari sumber suara aneh yang baru saja kudengar.

**_DUK! GLUDUK!_**

"D-dari kolong tempat tidur!?" Tak salah lagi, suara itu... berasal dari bawah!

Mulai penasaran dengan asal dari suara itu, aku memutuskan untuk merangkak dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu mencari tahu apa yang ada dibawah kolong tempat tidur ku.

"T-tikus kah?" Sedikit ragu-ragu, aku mulai melihat Ke dalam kolong tempat tidur ku, aku sempat mengira jika suara itu berasal dari se-ekor tikus, namun persepsi tanpa sadarku telah benar-benar salah, lantaran disana...

Yang kulihat malah secercah cahaya yang menyeruak keluar dari bawah lantai.

"C-cahaya apa!?" Pekik ku terkejut, dan saat kulihat lebih teliti, cahaya yang berasal dari bawah lantai itu merangsek keluar melalui sisi-sisi pintu kecil berbentuk persegi yang sebelumnya belum pernah kuketahui.

"A-apa sebelumnya ada pintu disini?"

Tak ada rasa takut sekalipun, malah sekarang kepalaku malah dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran tentang cahaya itu.

Tanpa ragu atau mempertimbangkan apapun lagi, aku langsung berdiri dan dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya aku bisa memindahkan tempat tidur ku untuk lebih memberi ku ruang untuk memperlihatkan pintu misterius yang baru saja kutemukan ini.

_Aneh... _Pikirku lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan pintu kecil yang sisi-sisinya yang ter bingkai oleh besi berbentuk persegi dengan panjang sisi-sisinya kurang lebih 40 centimeter. Dan sampai sekarang, dari balik pintu di depanku ini, sumber cahaya yang tak kuketahui asalnya, dan juga suara anehnya tetap terdengar dengan jelas.

"H-hangat..." Saat ku sentuh permukaan pintu ini, aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di baliknya.

"A-apa yang ada di dalamnya!?" Dan tanpa ku sadari, jari-jemari ku entah sejak kapan sudah menyentuh gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi Kuningan berbentuk lingkaran.

_B-buka atau tidak! _

Berkecimpung dengan pikiranku sendiri yang terus dibingungkan dengan keputusan untuk membuka pintu itu dan mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya, atau meninggalkannya seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun, dan tak akan pernah mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini.

Setelah berfikir beberapa kali, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengintipnya sedikit, aku hanya berfikir, mungkin aku akan mengambil jalan tengah saja.

Tanganku sedikit gemetar saat kuangkat sedikit daun pintu itu ke atas, langsung menyeruak kan cahaya putih yang langsung menerpa wajah ku, membutakan sesaat pandangan kedua mataku.

Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba muncul didalam benakku

"C-cahaya ini...b-berasal dari mana!?" semakin penasaran, kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu itu sepenuhnya.

Dibalik pintu itu...

Aku sempat terkejut, karena aku tak pernah menyangka jika tepat dibawah kamarku terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Penasaran, aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang cukup terang itu, aku tak tahu sumber cahaya itu berasal dari mana. Tapi sekarang yang ku tahu, ruangan ini berukuran kurang lebih 5 kali 5 meter yang dipenuhi dengan peti-peti kayu berbagai ukuran.

Mungkin ruangan ini sudah ada sebelum rumah yang lama hancur...

Melihat ada tangga yang menghubungkan lantai kamar tidur ku dengan ruangan bawah tanah ini, aku memutuskan untuk menuruni-nya.

Dari dalam sini aku sesekali masih mendengar suara aneh itu, tapi yang paling membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah sumber cahaya yang sangat terang ini berasal.

Aku sempat berfikir jika cahaya ini berasal dari sebuah lentera, namun sepertinya tidak. Aku berfikir, tak mungkin sebuah lentera bisa menghasilkan cahaya se terang ini, apalagi sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, sangat tidak mungkin jika kemungkinan ku itu benar.

Ku putar-kan pandanganku untuk meneliti setiap sudut ruangan ini untuk mencari sumber dari cahaya aneh ini, dan saat pandanganku sampai pada sebuah peti kayu dengan ukuran yang cukup besar itu, sepertinya aku telah menemukan jawabannya.

Sember cahaya ini sepertinya berasal dari sana...

Tanpa ragu aku mulai melangkah... hanya beberapa langkah saja sampai akhirnya aku sampai tempat disamping peti kayu yang berukuran panjang dan tinggi kira-kira satu meter ini.

Aku sempat ragu dengan kekuatanku saat ingin memindahkan dan mencari tahu apa yang ada dibalik-nya, namun saat peti kayu itu kucoba mendorongnya, tak seperti yang ku duga, peti kayu ini benar-benar ringan.

Tak membutuhkan tenaga dan waktu yang cukup lama sampai aku bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik-nya. Sebuah Peti kayu dengan tinggi kira-kira satu setengah meter.

Namun yang membuatku terkejut melihatnya bukanlah peti kayu yang telah termakan usia itu, namun melainkan sebuah benda aneh di atasnya, atau lebih tepatnya melayang dengan bebas diatas peti kayu ini.

Aku tak yakin itu apa, tapi benda berbentuk kubus kecil yang tengah melayang inilah yang menjadi sumber cahaya menyilaukan yang tengah kucari.

Walaupun cahaya yang dihasilkan dari kubus itu cukup menyilaukan untukku mengamatinya, namun aku masih bisa melihat nya dengan jelas sesekali kubus yang melayang itu terjatuh, membentur permukaan peti kayu di bawahnya dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras akibat benturan dengan peti kayu itu.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk menyentuh kubus itu, sedikit demi sedikit jari-jemariku terus bergerak maju untuk menyentuh dan menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasaran ku.

_Benda apa ini?_

_Kenapa bisa terbang?_

Sedikit demi sedikit, tanganku terus bergerak maju, dan saat ujung jari tengah ku menyentuh tepat dialah satu permukaan kubus itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Tapi cahaya terang yang berasal dari kubus ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku sempat terkejut, karena tiba-tiba ruangan diseklilingku berubah menjadi gelap gulita, cahaya bulan dari kamarku pun sepertinya tak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah ini.

Aku sedikit panik, namun sesaat kemudian, cahaya biru temaram tiba-tiba muncul dari kubus itu.

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya dari huruf-huruf kanji aneh yang terukir di setiap sisi permukaan kubus itu.

"C-cantik..."

Begitu indah kulihat, seakan pandangan mataku terkunci ke dalam keindahan cahaya dari kubus hitam ukuran kurang lebih 8 kali 8 centimeter.

Kubus itu terus mulai melayang dan berputar seperti sebelumnya. Aku pun terus memperhatikannya, dan tanpa sadar kubus itu telah berpindah ke atas kedua telapak tanganku.

Sekarang, kubus itu melayang tepat diatas kedua telapak tanganku. Entah apa yang ku fikirkan saat aku secara tak sadar mengambilnya.

Aku tak tahu tentang benda misterius ini, namun saat ini yang kurasakan hanyalah, kubus ini sama sekali tak berbahaya.

Tapi...

"e-eh?"

Tak tahu kenapa, Kubus itu tiba-tiba berhenti melayang dan langsung terjatuh tepat diatas kedua telapak tanganku yang tengah menadah.

"Apa yang te-" Bahkan aku tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan ku, saat kubus di telapak tanganku ini tiba-tiba hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan kaca bercahaya -pecahan itu mulai melayang bebas ke udara, lalu berkumpul dan bergabung kembali membentuk sosok tubuh seorang manusia.

Aku sekarang benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. saat pecahan-pecahan itu telah benar-benar sempurna berkumpul dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang manusia, atau tepatnya seorang Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan Pakaian yang aneh.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, sekarang sosok itu telah membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan dua Kristal _Ruby_ menyala yang langsung menatap tajam ke arah ku.

Tentu saja aku ketakutan berada di kondisi seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kakiku mulai melangkah mundur menghindari sesuatu yang akan terjadi yang mungkin saja membahayakan diriku.

Aku terus berusaha menambah jarak, sementara pandangan kedua mataku terus terkunci pada sosok itu. Namun, tiba-tiba kurasakan salah satu kaki-ku membentur sebuah peti kecil yang tak ku sadari.

Tubuhku benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terhempas kebelakang menghantam lantai kayu yang dipenuhi oleh debu. Kedua mataku terpejam menahan rasa sakit di yang menyebar di area punggung serta pantat-ku yang langsung menghantam lantai.

Namun...

Saat rasa sakit ku mulai menghilang, dan saat aku mulai bisa membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Entah sejak kapan, aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya...

Jika sosok itu telah berada tepat di atasku, dengan kedua lengan yang dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya serta mengurungku didalam kekuasaannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Pandanganku yang benar-benar terkunci pada kedua mata merah tajam nya yang benar-benar indah. Dan sebelum aku tersadar...

Dia telah benar-benar mengunci bibir ku dengan ciuman nya...

_E-eh..._

oOo


	3. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"PERMULAAN"

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku dalam diam, menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah kubus kecil berukuran 8 kali 8 centimeter yang sempat berada diatas telapak tangannya tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi sosok seorang manusia. Entah bagaimana ia harus menyikapi hal ini didalam kondisinya dan situasinya yang seperti ini, namun yang pasti, hanya perasaan ketakutan-lah yang sekarang tengah mendominasi situasi didalam hatinya.

Mulut kecilnya menganga tak percaya, sementara Kedua mata indahnya melebar menatap sosok manusia yang awalnya hanya sebuah kubus kecil yang aneh.

Berambut Hitam pekat dengan sepasang mata seindah Kristal Ruby.

Hinata terus memperhatikan sosok itu didalam kebingungan. Sampai pada akhirnya sosok itu tiba-tiba berbalik menatap dirinya dengan tatapan setajam seperti se-ekor singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Hinata sontak terkejut saat menyadari tiba-tiba pandangannya saling bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah menyala itu. Saling beradu pandang satu sama lain, Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Hinata sampai dirinya tersadar, bahwa insting Ninja-nya mengatakan jika sebuah kekuatan menakutkan tengah bersemayam dibalik sorot mata tajam itu.

Menyadari hal itu, tanpa sadar, Hinata perlahan bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok misterius itu, rasa takut mulai menguasai dirinya yang mencoba terus bergerak mundur sementara kedua matanya masih terus terkunci pada sepasang mata merah yang masih terus menatap tajam kepada dirinya.

Rasa takut semakin menguasai dirinya saat sosok itu perlahan mulai menunjukkan gerakannya, mengangkat lengan kanannya berusaha meraih wajah ketakutan Hinata yang terus mencoba bergerak menjauh, melarikan diri dari aura menakutkan yang semakin kuat menguar.

Mulutnya tercekat, sementara sebagian konsentrasinya ia gunakan untuk terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang terasa begitu berat menapak, sampai pada akhirnya...

**_BRUK!_**

Sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebuah peti kayu berukuran kecil, telah menghentikan upayanya menghindari sosok misterius itu, membuat tubuh rapuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk, jatuh tersungkur ke-belakang menghantam lantai kayu yang penuh dengan debu menahun.

"S-Sakit!" Pekik nya dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat menahan rasa sakit di bagian pinggulnya.

Lengan kanannya berhasil menghindarkan kepala bagian belakangnya dari benturan dengan lantai, namun bagian pinggul serta pantat-nya yang langsung menghantam lantai benar-benar membuat Hinata kesakitan.

Merintih didalam ketakutan yang masih membayanginya. Tanpa tersadar jika sosok misterius itu masih berjalan menuju dirinya yang masih merintih kesakitan terbaring diatas lantai kayu berdebu.

Kesadaran akan keberadaan sosok itu mulai kembali saat rasa sakit di tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Dengan posisi tubuh yang masih terlentang diatas lantai, Sekejap Hinata mulai membuka kedua matanya bermaksud untuk mengetahui keberadaan sosok yang tak bisa di deteksinya melalui pancaran chakra.

Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat bangkit dan mencoba untuk duduk dan berdiri, Kedua mata seindah bulan itu langsung melebar sempurna. Tatkala setelah kedua tirai mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan mengembalikan fungsi penglihatan Hinata, disana, tepat di atasnya...

Sosok itu entah sejak kapan telah mengurung tubuh Hinata didalam kekuasaan kedua lengan kekar yang juga digunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang berbalutkan pakaian serba hitam.

Mulutnya tercekat sementara kedua matanya semakin terpaku menatap dalam-dalam sorot mata merah yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Hinata terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, fungsi gerak pada tubuhnya seperti hilang begitu saja, tertelan ke dalam sorot mata merah menakutkan yang tengah mengunci pandangannya.

Perlahan, dirasakan oleh Hinata, sosok misterius itu semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka...

Semakin dekat...

Pandangan Hinata semakin sayu dibuat terpaku pada keindahan sepasang Kristal Ruby sosok misterius itu yang terus semakin mendekat, sampai pada akhirnya, Kedua mata se-indah bulan itu tiba-tiba melebar sempurna, saat Hinata tersadar bahwa sosok misterius itu telah...

Mencuri dan mengunci bibir Hinata dengan ciumannya.

_E-ehh..._

Hinata masih shock, kedua mata-nya terbelalak menerima perlakuan dari sosok itu pada bibirnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat tubuhnya sendiri semakin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bergerak. Sampai pada akhirnya, Hinata tanpa sadar malah terbawa ke dalam kenikmatan yang entah kenapa membuat kepalanya benar-benar terasa kosong.

Hampir setengah menit sampai pada akhirnya sosok itu mulai melepas kuncian-nya pada bibir Hinata, lalu menatap sekali lagi sosok lemah Hinata dengan kedua mata sayu terpaku ke dalam mata merah tajamnya.

"Namaku Menma—"

"—Dengan ini... Kau adalah milikku Hyuuga Hinata!" Ucapnya, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menanggapinya, langsung mengunci kembali bibir manis gadis didalam dekapan-nya itu hingga kehilangan kesadaran.

Melepas ciuman-nya dan memperhatikan ke arah simbol cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah titik di tengahnya yang terukir di dahi Hinata, Memperhatikannya sampai pada akhirnya cahaya beserta tanda simbol itu mulai menghilang meresap ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

_Kontrak Selesai..._

_._

**oOo**

.

Lentera pagi mulai menampakkan keindahannya dari ufuk timur, membagikan kehangatan serta menjadi pertanda bahwa waktu ber-aktifitas telah dimulai, tak terkecuali untuk para warga desa Ninja, _Konohagakure. _Dan lebih khusus lagi, untuk seorang gadis yang masih terbaring dibalik selimut warna _Lavender_ kesukaannya.

Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah manis yang benar-benar terlihat polos, sampai pada akhirnya sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Membuat kedua kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu lentik itu mengerjap. Menerima sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali setelah hampir semalaman menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

Mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, lalu kedua kelopak mata itu pun mulai terbuka sepenuhnya. menampakkan sepasang mata seindah bak rembulan. Namun se-detik kemudian, kedua mata itu kembali menyembunyikan keindahannya, setelah sinar menyilaukan dari sang mentari tepat mengenai wajah ayu-nya.

Tak mau menyerah, ia mulai menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar mentari yang menyilaukan kedua mata-nya, lalu bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sesaat melamun menatap lantai, lalu mengakhirinya dengan menghela nafas pelan...

"Mimpi yang aneh..." Gumam-nya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang terlihat begitu jelas.

"Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah kubus lalu me-m-menciumku?" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"K-kenapa aku bisa bermimpi hal seperti itu!" Ucap-nya mencoba menutupi wajahnya yg memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tapi... Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat nyata..." Gumam-nya lalu membuka kembali telangkup-an kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, lalu memandang kosong ke arah lantai.

Dan lagi-lagi, disela-sela pemikirannya tentang hal yang dikiranya mimpi tadi malam, ia malah tak sengaja teringat tentang penolakan Naruto serta sikap buruk Hanabi pada dirinya di hari kemarin.

Tak sengaja memikirkan hal itu, membuat semangat pagi yang selalu menjadi modalnya untuk memulai aktifitas, menghilang begitu saja, menguap tanpa jejak ke udara. Membuatnya seakan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi hari ini.

"Hahh...Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku..." Gumam-nya lemah menunduk.

Namun tiba-tiba...

**_Ceklek! _**

Gagang pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diputar lalu dibuka oleh seseorang laki-laki yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan berkata...

"Kau sudah Bangun..." ucapnya dengan nada datar pada Hinata yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menundukkan kepala.

Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya saat pintu itu dibuka. Ia sempat mengira jika itu adalah salah satu pelayan yang selalu membangunkan dirinya jika terlambat bangun seperti hari ini. Namun saat Hinata mendengar suara baritone yang tentu saja bukan dari seorang pelayan wanita, tentu saja Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu saja tanpa izin.

Belum sempat melontarkan kata-kata protes, kedua mata Hinata langsung melebar dengan mulut menganga. Saat mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya adalah...

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pakaian aneh yang muncul didalam mimpi anehnya tadi malam.

_E-ehh!_

"K-kau!" pekik Hinata mengenali sosok itu, lalu spontan naik kembali ke-atas ranjang dan mencoba menambah jarak sejauh mungkin dari sosok laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke-dalam kamarnya tanpa izin itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam di tempatnya memperhatikan reaksi Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menatap dengan kedua mata melebar dari pojok tempat tidurnya dengan wajah ketakutan, ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa sesuatu yang menimpanya tadi malam bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Dan sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya yang cukup serius.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ketakutan..." Ucap orang itu dengan suara datar, lalu melangkah mendekat menuju ranjang tempat Hinata berada. Menjulurkan lengan kanannya untuk menggapai kaki kanan Hinata yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan.

"E-eh! A-apa!" Pekik Hinata saat tiba-tiba kaki kanannya di cengram kuat oleh sosok itu, Dan...

"Tapi! Sekarang waktunya sarapan!" Ucap sosok itu dengan serta merta menarik kaki jenjang milik gadis Hyuuga itu, menyeret tubuh ramping itu mendekat ke arahnya lalu mengurungnya kembali dibawah nya dengan menggunakan kedua lengan kekar yang juga menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya bisa memekik kecil sebelum pada akhirnya ia sadar telah berada didalam situasi yang cukup berbahaya, namun sekali-lagi tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya seperti perasaan yang di rasakan-nya tadi malam, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan chakra-nya atau perlawanan apapun untuk menyingkir dari sosok yang tengah berada tepat di atasnya sekarang ini.

Dan terpaksa, sekali lagi Hinata harus menerima perlakuan sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah ketakutan serta kebingungan harus melakukan apa...

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Pekik Hinata mencoba melawan dan mendorong tubuh sosok di atasnya itu agar menjauh.

Sosok itu hanya melihat dengan tatapan datar saat Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan kedua mata yang sudah mulai basah. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa dadanya sedikit terasa sakit, namun ia mengacuhkan-nya dan terus menatap dengan datar-nya Hinata yang berada di bawahnya yang masih melakukan perlawanan tanpa arti pada dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kulakukan? Apa hanya dengan melihatnya kau tak bisa membayangkan-nya?" Tanya Menma dengan semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang semakin merona merah dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Hinata semakin takut, sampai akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari tatapan kedua mata merah itu dan berpaling ke-arah lain.

"L-lepaskan aku! S-siapa kau sebenarnya!" Pekik Hinata membalas tatapan tajam dari kedua mata merah menyala yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Menma sedikit menghela nafas kecil lalu menjawabnya tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari posisinya mengurung Hinata. "Kau tidak ingat? Bodoh!... Tapi akan ku-ulang lagi, Namaku Menma, dan lainnya kau tak perlu tahu!" Ucap Menma dengan sorotan mata semakin tajam.

"E-ehh.. M-Menma?" Ucap Hinata sedikit terkejut. Namun saat Hinata ingin menanyakan satu hal penting yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya pada sosok yang bernama Menma itu, tanpa disadari Hinata, Menma tiba-tiba mencuri bibirnya dengan kecupan ringan yang benar-benar membuat semua ingatan tentang pertanyaan yang akan diutarakannya menghilang.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya kejadian tadi malam, mimpi atau kenyataan, jawabannya adalah Semuanya bukanlah sebuah mimpi!"

Walaupun mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sempat hilang dari dalam ingatannya, namun entah kenapa, kebingungan didalam pikiran Hinata sedikit menghilang, tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah...

Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua mata Menma yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas dan wajahnya semakin memanas setelah menerima kecupan tadi.

"Tapi, yang penting sekarang..." ucap Menma lalu bangkit dari posisinya mengurung Hinata, lalu berdiri dan membantu Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah untuk bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Mereka semua sudah menunggu mu untuk sarapan, kau harus cepat!"

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja, Ayahmu dan Adik perempuanmu, lagipula siapa lagi yang ada didalam rumah ini!" Ucap tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, dan terus berjalan, melangkah keluar dan menjauh dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam memikirkan ucapan Menma, sampai pada akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian...

"E-ehh! A-Ayah d-dan Hanabi-Chan!?"

Setelah membasuh muka, merapikan pakaian dan merapikan rambut panjang sepinggang nya yang sedikit terlihat kusut, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata langsung pergi menuju ruang makan untuk melihat sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma.

_A-apa benar Ayah dan Hanabi-Chan menunggu-ku disana!_ Pikirnya dengan secuil kebahagiaan menyebar didalam lubuk hatinya, jika Menma memang benar, itu berarti ini adalah makan bersama seluruh keluarga semenjak berakhirnya perang, atau kurang lebih 6 bulan yang lalu.

Namun tetap saja, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Hinata masih meragukan hal itu terjadi. Lantaran setiap makan pagi, makan siang, atau makan malam, Hiashi dan Hanabi selalu menolak tawaran Hinata untuk makan bersama dengan jawaban yang selalu membuat Hinata sakit hati.

Bukan dengan kata-kata kasar atau apapun, mereka seperti tak perduli pada ajakan Hinata, mereka hanya mendiamkan dan terus melakukan latihan yang selalu menjadi alasan mereka untuk menolak ajakan Hinata untuk makan bersama.

Dan dengan itu, perlahan Hinata mulai beranggapan jika mereka berdua telah membenci dirinya yang selalu saja lemah dalam segala hal, dan karena itulah akhir-akhir ini Hinata mulai mencoba tak perduli. Setelah membuat makanan, ia biasanya langsung melakukan aktifitas lain untuk mencoba melupakan tentang hal yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa sakit saat mengingatnya.

Namun sekarang berbeda, entah harus percaya atau tidak, saat ia sampai didalam ruang tamu, disana ia melihat Hiashi serta Hanabi tengah menunggunya datang sambil duduk berdampingan di kursi meja makan.

Pandangannya masih menunjukan rasa tak percaya. Saat kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada satu sosok lagi yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan lainnya sambil membersihkan pedang besarnya.

"M-Menma-k-kun! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Ayah dan Hanabi-Chan!" Tanya Hinata dengan suara terbata, Hinata yakin jika sesuatu telah dilakukan oleh Menma pada keluarganya. Karena Hinata benar-benar yakin jika sikap seseorang tak akan bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

Ditambah lagi, Hinata benar-benar yakin jika Hiashi tak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan seseorang masuk ke-dalam rumah, bahkan makan bersama seperti ini. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar yakin jika semua ini karena kekuatan aneh pada diri Menma.

Apalagi Hinata masih belum tahu informasi lainnya tentang Menma, dari mana asalnya, dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang didalam kehidupannya, semua itu membuatnya sangat bingung. Namun lagi-lagi karena sifat Menma yang selalu dingin dan tak pernah memberinya kesempatan bertanya, membuatnya takut serta ragu untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Ahh, _Ohayou_ Hinata..."

"Nee-Chan! Mana makanannya! Hanabi lapar!"

"E-ehh!" Pekik Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar begitu cerita itu. Dan dengan itu, kekhawatiran Hinata semakin menjadi. Dan pandangan-nya semakin tajam menatap Menma yang hanya diam tak perduli pada Hinata yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang bahkan tak memberikan efek sama sekali pada Menma.

"M-Menma-Kun! J-jujur! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!?"

"Aku hanya sedikit merubah sikap mereka, kenapa?" Ucap Menma bahkan tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Hinata yang tengah shock setelah mendengarnya.

"M-merubah sikap? K-kenapa?! " Bentak Hinata seakan tak percaya!

"Karena sifat mereka buruk kepada-mu!" Ucap Menma yang kini sedikit melirikkan matanya kearah Hinata di sampingnya yang malah terlihat bingung sendiri setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Menma ucapkan.

_K-kenapa dia tahu..._

"Hinata... tidak baik jika pagi-pagi sudah berteriak pada suami." Ucap Hiashi dengan tiba-tiba yang benar-benar langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak terkejut, dan spontan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi yang tengah tersenyum.

"E-eh! Su-su-suami!" Pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "M-maksudnya!?" lalu melirik kembali pada Menma yang masih membersihkan sebilah pedang besar.

"Memangnya kau fikir siapa lagi? Bodoh..."

"E-ehhh!"

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"N-ne—S-sebenarnya k-kau ini siapa? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ayahku? Kenapa Ayah m-menyebutmu sebagai suamiku!? M-Menma-Kun J-jelas kan padaku!"

Hahh...

"Berisik sekali kau ini..." Ucap Menma dingin sambil terus berjalan di teras rumah, perasaan kesal sedikit menyelimuti hatinya saat Hinata menerus memberondong nya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan, lagipula...

Sejak kapan dia mulai banyak bicara!

"Ayolah, Menma-Kun! J-jangan diam sa—" Namun, sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Menma berhenti. Hinata yang tak sempat menyadarinya pun tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menabrak punggung Menma yang berada tepat di depannya.

Dahinya memerah dan terasa sedikit sakit saat tak sengaja membentur sarung pedang besar yang tergantung di punggung Menma. Hinata masih mengelus dahinya saat Menma tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata...

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di kamar, jadi diam dan lebih cepat berjalan..."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil saat kemudian Menma memulai berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung teras. Hanya perlu waktu kira-kira seperempat menit saja sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan kamar Hinata, lalu masuk ke dalamnya setelah Hinata membukakan pintunya dengan disusul Menma berjalan di belakang-nya.

Hinata masih sedikit merasa tenang saat ia masuk ke-dalam kamarnya, namun rasa tenang itu tak sampai bertahan lama sampai pada akhirnya Hinata mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dikunci oleh Menma yang berada di belakangnya.

Mendengar suara pintu terkunci itu, sontak Hinata langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Menma yang tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"M-Menma-Kun!?" Dan melihat hal itu, entah kenapa perasaan Hinata mulai merasakan hawa tak enak di sekitarnya.

"Dengan ini tak ada yang akan mengganggu kita..." Ucap Menma lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang tengah berdiri menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi raut ketakutan.

"J-jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa melakukan semau-mu padaku!" Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit rasa takut pada Menma yang semakin mendekat pada dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Menma mulai memojokkan Hinata.

Hinata semakin gugup dan ketakutan saat Menma semakin mendekat, ia terus berusaha menjauh, namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat punggungnya membentur tembok kayu pembatas kamarnya.

"S-seperti t-tapi p-pagi! A-aku tak akan pernah m-membiarkan mu melakukan itu p-padaku lagi!" pekik Hinata mencoba membangun keberaniannya menatap kedua mata Menma yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya.

Menma hanya tersenyum licik saat ia mulai menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk mengurung Hinata di dalamnya. "Memangnya kau bisa apa untuk mencegah-ku?"

"K-kau ini kenapa! K-kau bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Ucap Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya dan mencoba merangkai kata dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar.

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Raut wajah Menma yang sempat menampakkan senyuman licik, kini kembali lagi menjadi wajah datar seperti biasa, dan sekarang kedua matanya semakin menatap tajam pada Hinata yang juga semakin ketakutan didalam kekuasaannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu... Kau hanya perlu tahu namaku saja.."

"Ta-tapi k-kenapa!? K-kau tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan hal seperti itu pada keluargaku dan juga padaku! A-aku bahkan tak tahu kau orang baik atau j-jahat!"

Menma hanya menutup kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapan dengan nada bergetar itu dari gadis didalam kekuasaannya ini, namun setelah itu, Menma menarik kembali kedua lengannya lalu berbalik.

"Percayalah, kau hanya akan menyesal jika mengetahui asal dan kebenaran tentang ku..." Gumam Menma membelakangi Hinata, Walaupun dengan suara yang sangat rendah, Hinata yang masih terdiam didalam ketakutan di belakang Menma pun bisa mendengarnya, suara penuh kepedihan yang diucapkan oleh Menma di depannya.

"M-Menma-Kun..." Gumam Hinata.

"Aku bukan orang jahat atau apapun, aku datang ke dunia ini hanya untukmu, untuk melindungi mu..." Ucap Menma penuh keyakinan, lalu berbalik dan menatap kembali sepasang iris mata seindah bulan Hinata yang perlahan terlihat sedikit mulai tenang.

"K-kau mulai lagi membuatku penasaran..." Ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya dibalik _Poni_ rata-nya, dengan kepala yang semakin dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan tentang ucapan-ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Menma yang semakin membuatnya pusing.

Hanya dengan melihat tingkah Hinata yang hanya menunduk serta diam di depannya, Menma sudah tahu jika Hinata sudah jelas mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudnya untuk tak bertanya lagi tentang asal usul serta rahasia tentang dirinya.

_Lagipula... Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang lebih baik kau tidak tahu... Hinata._ Pikir Menma dengan tanpa sadar sedikit mengulum senyum tipis memperhatikan Hinata.

"T-tapi..!" beberapa saat terdiam, sebuah kata tiba-tiba terlontar dari Hinata yang mulai menunjukkan wajahnya, menadahkan wajahnya menatap tepat pada wajah Menma dengan raut penuh pertanyaan. Menma yang melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya ini pun memicingkan sebelah alisnya, heran, lalu berkata...

"Apa?—"

"—Sudah kubilang aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang diriku padamu kan!"

"B-bukan itu!—"

"—T-tadi malam aku benar-benar yakin jika kau muncul dari sebuah benda berbentuk kubus kecil—" Ucap Hinata dengan penuh harapan dengan pertanyaannya yang satu ini bisa dijawab oleh Menma. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggunya ini saja. Dan hanya untuk sedikit membuat pandangan keraguan-nya tentang sosok laki-laki yang mengaku ingin melindungi dirinya ini sedikit menghilang dari dalam hatinya. "Setidaknya... Jelaskan yang itu padaku..." lanjut Hinata dengan wajah penuh harap.

Mendengar pertanyaan serta melihat ekspresi Hinata, tentu sedingin-dinginnya Menma, ia tak bisa mengabaikannya[AS1] [AS2] . Menma hanya sedikit menghela nafas lalu mencoba menjelaskan dengan sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah untuk membuat gadis di depannya ini bisa mengerti.

"Soal itu! Anggap saja itu adalah salah satu kemampuanku—"

"E-eeh? K-kemampuan?" Ucap Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Menma yang belum selesai.

"Mudahnya, Kemampuan seperti jutsu Henge yang kalian para ninja miliki."

"Henge?" Gumam Hinata terdiam sambil terus memikirkan ucapan Menma tentang jutsu aneh yang dimiliki Menma. Sekarang Hinata sedikit berfikir...

Apa perubahan sehebat itu hanya _Jutsu Henge_?

"Kau mengerti?" Menma sedikit berharap jika penjelasan asal-asalan-nya bisa membuat Hinata sedikit mengerti. Lagipula, jika ia menjelaskan tentang kekuatan aslinya, Menma benar-benar yakin akal Hinata tak akan sampai untuk memahaminya kekuatannya.

Melihat bagaimana tingkah Hinata sedang berfikir, lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Menma, entah kenapa ia berfikir jika melihat Hinata yang tengah berfikir seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Tak tahu alasannya kenapa, namun sekarang keputusannya untuk datang ke-dunia ini dan melindungi Hinata semakin menguat setelah melihat tingkah dan senyuman gadis di depannya ini yang benar-benar ingin ia lindungi.

"Bukankah kau setelah ini ada misi?" Ucap Menma menyadarkan Hinata dari apa yang sedang di fikirkan-nya. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Menma mengingatkan tentang misi pagi ini.

"E-eeh! B-bagaiman kau tahu..."

"Percayalah, Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu—" ucap Menma lalu berbalik, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "—Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Menma langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar setelah membuka kuncinya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong di dalamnya.

"M-Menma-Kun..."

_Sebenarnya..._

_Kau ini siapa..._

**_._**

**oOo**

**.**

Didalam surat yang diterimanya minggu lalu. Misi hari ini untuk mengawal perjalanan pulang Utusan dari _Suna_, sebenarnya baru akan dimulai tepat pukul 10, namun karena Hinata ingin menghindari hal yang seperti kemarin, ia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal 1 jam dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan didalam surat perintahnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.45, dan itu berarti Hinata sudah menunggu hampir selama 1 jam lama-nya ditempat biasanya ia menunggu, dibawah pohon beringin, dengan seragam chuunin dan perlengkapan lengkap yang sudah siap digunakannya.

Datang lebih cepat 1 jam lebih awal mungkin terdengar terlalu berlebihan, namun itulah Hinata dan kebiasaannya. Ia selalu tak ingin merepotkan orang di sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi seperti kemarin, karena ketidaktahuan-nya, timnya harus menunda misi selama hampir seperempat jam hanya untuk menunggu dirinya yang tak tahu jika misi dimulai lebih awal.

Lagipula, terlambat adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak disukai Hinata, menurutnya, datang lebih cepat lebih baik, dari pada harus menyusahkan orang lain hanya untuk menunggu dirinya datang.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 10, namun yang menjadi masalah untuk Hinata sekarang ini bukanlah Kiba ataupun Shino yang tak kunjung datang, melainkan sosok yang tengah berdiri bersendar di sampingnya ini.

Dia hanya diam menutup mata sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada hampir selama satu jam penuh. Walaupun Hinata sedikit tak percaya bagaimana seseorang bisa bersikap seperti itu hampir selama satu jam, namun sikapnya yang hanya diam itu benar-benar membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat, atau berbicara apa untuk mengusir suasana kaku di sekitarnya.

Hinata ingin mengajak nya bicara, namun tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa, lagipula, kenapa dia hanya diam saja! Apa yang sedang ia fikirkan?

_Lagipula Kenapa dia disini?_

_A-ah! Aku tahu apa yang harus ku tanyakan!_

"N-ne Menma-Kun, a-apa kau juga akan ikut didalam misi ini?"

Menma hanya diam tanpa merespon Hinata, ia masih hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Hinata terus menatap Menma, sampai pada akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas menyadari Menma tak akan pernah merespon pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

_G-gagal kah..._

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah permasalahan baru tiba-tiba muncul didalam kepalanya saat ia memikirkan tentang memikirkan bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Menma. Lagipula, dari pada dirinya memikirkan hal seperti itu, ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi yang harus di fikirkan-nya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Hinata yang tengah menunduk, sontak menatap ke arah Menma yang masih terdiam dengan posisi seperti biasa...

_K-Kiba dan Shino-kun! B-bagaimana aku nanti menjelaskan tentang Menma-Kun pada mereka!_ Pikir Hinata mulai panik menyadari hal yang tak di sadarinya sejak awal.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika Menma muncul dari sebuah kubus kecil yang ditemukannya di ruangan dibawah kamar tempat tidurnya, memikirkan alasan itu, Hinata benar-benar yakin jika Kiba dan Shino benar-benar akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi.

_Tapi bagaimana cara-ku menjelaskan semua ini pada mereka!?_

Terlebih lagi tentang fakta Menma yang bertempat tinggal satu atap dengannya, untuk beberapa alasan, untuk hal itu saja Hinata ingin Kiba dan Shino-kun lebih baik tak mengetahuinya...

"Mereka hampir tiba!"

"E-eh?" Hinata langsung tersentak didalam kepanikan-nya. Namun sebelum Hinata tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja Menma ucapkan, tiba-tiba saja sosok Menma berubah kembali menjadi sebuah kubus, namun lebih kecil. Atau lebih tepat-nya sebuah se-buah liontin dengan seutas rantai kecil yang langsung terpasang pada leher Hinata.

"Me-Menma-Kun!" Pekik Hinata masih terbengong dengan apa yang baru saja Menma lakukan, namun bahkan sebelum Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Menma, tiba-tiba kedatangan Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino langsung mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari sebuah kalung yang baru saja melingkar di lehernya.

"Hinata! Maaf sudah menunggu lama!" Teriak Kiba seperti biasa.

"K-Kiba-kun!, Akamaru-kun!, Shino-kun!" Jawab Hinata panik.

"Hem? Ada apa dengan sifat gugup-mu itu—" Ucap Kiba merasa aneh dengan sikap gugup Hinata yang tak wajar, namun sesaat kemudian, saat ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang memerah, pandangannya tak sengaja ter alihkan pada seutas kalung yang tengah melingkar pada leher Hinata, sebuah kalung dengan liontin aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Itu... Kalung apa?

"I-ini... E-e~to..."

Hinata semakin gugup dengan ketidaktahuan nya harus menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan jawaban seperti apa, namun ditengah-tengah kepanikan mencari jawaban yang tepat, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Menma dari dalam kepalanya...

_"__Katakan saja hadiah dari Ayahmu, dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi"_

"E-eh! M-Menma-Kun!" Pekik Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar Menma berbicara dari dalam kepalanya.

"Menma? Siapa?" Dan Kiba yang tak sengaja mendengar Hinata mengucapkan nama seseorang pun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, terlebih dengan kegugupan Hinata yang menurutnya cukup berlebihan.

"A-ahh, tidak kok... s-soal kalungnya, ini hadiah dari Ayahku..." Ucap Hinata mencoba menjelaskan dengan gugup dan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ohh... Tak biasanya Ayahmu memberimu hadiah..."

"S-soal itu—" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Kiba sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dengan kesimpulan yang benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa lega...

"Yah, Lagipula, syukurlah hubungan mu dengan Ayahmu semakin baik, Benar kan Hinata..." Dan itu benar-benar menolong Hinata yang sejujurnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kiba! Bukankah sudah saatnya kita berangkat?"

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan antara Kiba dan Hinata, tiba-tiba suara datar Shino langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka dan langsung menyita perhatian Kiba dan juga Hinata yang tengah berbincang didalam kegugupan.

"Ahh! Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo berangkat, Hinata!" Ucap Kiba teringat, ia hampir saja melupakan misi yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini hanya gara-gara kalung aneh yang tengah dikenakan Hinata.

"U-umm..." Dan setelah Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju, mereka, Kiba dan Hinata, langsung pergi bersama. Mengabaikan Shino yang telah mengingatkan mereka tentang misi.

"Mereka..."

"Mengabaikan-ku lagi..." Ucap Shino dengan aura aneh di sekelilingnya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**NOTE [Sorry for Typo]**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 3

.

.

**_BRAK!_**

_Gebrakan kedua tangan sarat akan chakra itu benar-benar langsung membuat nyali sang lelaki yang tengah duduk di bangku di depannya menciut, sementara tumpukan kertas dan dokumen yang tertumpuk diatas meja, jatuh berantakan, menyebar ke-se penjuru lantai akibat hebatnya getaran yang bahkan hampir mematahkan kaki sang meja yang tak bersalah._

_"__Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"_

_Benar-benar berbanding terbalik ekspresi dengan perbuatannya. Wajah cantiknya tetap tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup, sedangkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin menghantam sosok lelaki di depannya yang semakin kehilangan nyali nya._

_Lelaki itu hanya menunduk tak bisa berkata apa-apa. ia tak bisa menyangkal atau sekedar menatap lurus pada gadis di depannya ini, karena memang sebenarnya dirinya lah yang bersalah dalam kasus yang sudah membuatnya hampir tak bisa tidur semalaman._

_"__A-aku... Membuatnya menangis..."_

_Ya, dia telah membuat gadis yang paling dicintainya menangis, karena kebodohannya dalam mengambil langkah. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang dikatakannya tempo hari pada Hinata. Tak pernah di fikirkan-nya jika waktu itu Hinata akan salah tanggap dan langsung meninggalkan dirinya di bawah pohon dengan rasa bersalah yang hampir membunuhnya._

_"__K-kemarin... Aku bertanya... Apakah dia setuju, jika aku bersamamu... pacaran denganmu..." _

_Mengucapkan beberapa baris kata sambil terus menunduk bersalah. Hanya satu alasan kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada seorang yang paling ingin dimilikinya._

_"__U-untuk mencari tahu... A-apakah dia masih mencintai ku... Atau tidak."_

_Hanya suara udara pagi yang berhembus melewati jendela kaca yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membawa angin pagi segar yang menyejukkan di musim panas. Namun, tetap saja, sejuknya angin pagi ini benar-benar tak bisa membuat panasnya darah didalam kepala bersurai pink itu mendingin, malah, justru semakin panas saat kedua matanya melihat sosok laki-laki yang sampai sekarang benar-benar tak berguna dalam urusan cinta._

_"__Aku menyuruh mu mengakui perasaanmu... bukan membuatnya menangis..." ujar Sakura lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela untuk sedikit menyegarkan fikiran nya dengan pemandangan pagi desa Konoha._

_"__Hahh... Sudah kubilang aku sudah membuat rencananya, hari minggu nanti kau akan kubuat bertemu dengan Hinata, dan saat itulah kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'Hinata, Aku mencintaimu...' "_

_"—__Tapi kau malah benar-benar mengacaukan rencana skenario yang susah payah kubuat."_

_"__Itu tidak semudah yang kau bicarakan Sakura-chan..." gumam Naruto dan mengambil sebuah Pena dan memainkannya dengan memutar-mutarkan-nya diatas meja._

_"__Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya tengah terduduk dibawah pohon, wajahnya murung..."_

_"__Aku tak tahu masalahnya, tapi aku sangat ingin berbicara dengannya tentang apa yang terjadi..."_

_"__Saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya, senyuman nya benar-benar langsung menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku, semua yang ingin ku ucapkan hilang sepenuhnya... "_

_"__Aku hanya memandangi wajahnya saat ia hanya terdiam mengurung wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya, dan saat itulah pertanyaan itu timbul didalam hatiku..."_

_"__Apakah dia masih mencintaiku?"_

_"__Tanpa fikir panjang, dengan bodohnya aku menanyakan tentang hal itu, untuk melihat reaksinya..."_

_"__Kau pernah bilang kan Sakura-Chan, jika seseorang cemburu padamu, maka sudah pasti dia memiliki rasa padamu..."_

_"__Dan karena itulah aku ingin melihatnya cemburu padaku..., tapi aku malah membuatnya menangis..."_

_"__Aku... "_

_"__Apa yang sebenarnya ku fikirkan saat akan mengucapkan pertanyaan itu waktu itu..." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar, sebelum pada akhirnya melempar Pena di tangan-nya membentur dinding dan hancur, lalu menjatuhkan kepala bersurai kuning nya didalam lipatan kedua tangan-nya diatas meja._

_ "__Berarti aku harus mengucapkan selamat..." _

_Naruto hanya melirik saat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. Naruto tak begitu terkejut mendengarnya, karena nada ucapan itu sarat dengan sarkasme yang benar-benar tak ia suka._

_"__... Dia cemburu, bahkan sampai menangis ter sakiti."_

_"__Cukup Sakura-Chan! Aku tak mau mengingat air mata itu!" Ucap Naruto sedikit membentak dengan wajah yang masih disembunyikan diatas lipatan kedua lengannya._

_"__Ha~ahh... Datang kesini lebih pagi, bukannya semangat yang kudapat, tapi malah hal seperti ini..."_

_Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sakura yang masih berdiri memandang keadaan Konoha, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, mengambil jubah putih ber aksen api warisan ayahnya, lalu pergi dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun sebelum tangannya selesai memutar gagang pintu, kalimat Sakura langsung menghentikan gerakannya._

_"__Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

_"__... Menurut jadwal, hari ini Hinata akan melakukan misi ke suna sampai dua hari kedepan..."_

_"__Kau akan kesana? Apa yang aka kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit mengulum senyum walau tak disadari oleh Naruto yang masih tak melihat ke arah-nya._

_"__Aku... Setidaknya ingin meminta maaf, sudah membuatnya menangis, membuatnya cemburu..."_

_"__...Dari dulu, yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakitinya, bahkan waktu itu... Aku benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa lupa saat ia dihancurkan tepat didepanku... Aku..."_

_"__...Tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika tak menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini." _

_Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Naruto langsung membuka pintu di depannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di dalam ruang Hokage._

oOo

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia, berjalan sendirian di jalan desa sambil menunduk tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dan senyuman dari warga desa yang secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Ia terus saja memikirkan apa yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Sakura di ruang Hokage tadi...

_Kenapa aku bisa berbicara segampang itu..._ Pikirnya, karena pada kenyataannya, dirinya masih kebingungan harus bersikap seperti apa, ia benar-benar tak yakin jika hanya meminta maaf hanya dengan kata-kata saja akan cukup untuk memperbaiki hati Hinata yang telah dihancurkannya.

Terlebih saat teringat bagaimana Hinata saat itu menangis karena ucapan bodohnya...

"Saat itu... jika saja aku bisa menahan diri dan mengikuti rencana Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata... "

"Setelah ini... Apa aku masih pantas memilikinya..." Gumam-nya lalu mendengus pelan saat pikirannya benar-benar buntu oleh permasalahan yang mungkin lebih memusingkan dari pada memenangkan perang dunia shinobi.

"Hinata..."

oOo

Naruto sudah sampai tepat didepan gerbang rumah Hinata yang belum sepenuhnya selesai, tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga seseorang dari Klan Hyuuga menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung menyapanya dengan membungkuk di depannya.

Naruto sedikit merasa tak enak saat ada seseorang yang melakukan hal berlebihan seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menyadari dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang Hokage.

Walaupun jauh didalam hatinya masih ada rasa tak nyaman, namun sedikit demi sedikit ia sadar harus bisa menerima semua perlakuan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan ini.

"Hinata ada?"

Hyuuga itu menggeleng pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Namun setelahnya, Naruto mendapatkan informasi dari Hyuuga itu jika Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu sudah pergi keluar. Hyuuga itu tak bisa mengatakan alasan Hinata keluar. Namun tak dijelaskan pun Naruto sudah lebih dari paham, karena menurut jadwal pagi ini, Hinata mempunyai misi untuk pergi mengantar seorang Daimyo kembali pulang ke _Sunagakure, _yang diberikannya sendiri pada Team 8 beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah mengucapkan Terimakasih, Naruto langsung beranjak pergi untuk segera menuju tempat yang sudah ada didalam otaknya, tempat dimana Hinata selalu menunggu Kiba dan Shino berada.

Tak sampai beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Naruto hampir sampai ditempat tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tatkala langkahnya semakin membawanya mendekat. Memikirkan apa kata yang harus digunakannya nanti, apa ucapan yang akan diucapkannya nanti tepat didepan Hinata.

Semua itu benar-benar membuatnya gugup sendiri.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan Hinata. Sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai di persimpangan terakhir. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, Saat kedua matanya melihat dari kejauhan Hinata tengah berdiri ber sender dibawah sebuah pohon beringin...

Dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya, memperkecil pancaran Chakra-nya agar tak diketahui oleh Hinata dan juga pria asing itu. Deru jantungnya semakin terpacu dengan nafas yang semakin tercekat. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah logika terlintas didalam otaknya..

"Kenapa aku bersembunyi!" Gumamnya bingung sendiri.

Walaupun dada serta nafas-nya tak bisa berbohong jika ia masih terlalu gugup bertemu dengan Hinata, apalagi fakta tentang pria disamping Hinata yang benar-benar membuat Naruto penasaran.

Naruto sedikit mengintip dari balik dingin kayu pembatas jalan. Mengintip ke-arah Hinata yang tengah bersama pria itu.

"Siapa dia... Orang aneh..." ucapnya dengan sorot mata penuh intimidasi.

Naruto terus memperhatikan sosok itu hanya diam walaupun Hinata berusaha mengajak nya bicara.

Dilihat dari manapun, sepertinya dia bukan seorang Hyuuga, lagipula kedua matanya merah. Dan juga sifatnya yang buruk pada Hinata, benar-benar membuat Naruto tak menyukainya hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Sialan itu! Beraninya mengacuhkan Hinata!" pekik Naruto menggigiti ujung jaketnya sendiri.

Naruto terus memperhatikan, sampai ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata yang tengah menunduk. Naruto masih memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan orang aneh itu selanjutnya.

Namun seketika pula, kedua mata _Sapphire_ Naruto langsung membulat saat sosok berjubah hitam itu tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Naruto dengan sekejap langsung berbalik dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"A-aura apa itu tadi!" Pekik-nya terkejut. Entah _Genjutsu_ atau apa, saat pandangan mata Naruto bertemu dengan kedua mata merah sosok yang tengah bersama Hinata itu, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari dalam tubuh sosok itu. Aura gelap yang tak akan mungkin jika itu adalah chakra.

Terlebih bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto? Jarak antar mereka lebih dari 10 meter, dengan Naruto yang sudah meminimalisir pancaran chakra-nya. Bahkan ninja setingkat kakashi pun kemungkinan tak akan menyadari dengan sebegitu cepatnya.

"S-siapa dia sebenarnya!"

Dengan hati-hati Naruto mencoba mengintip lagi sosok itu, namun dia sudah tak ada disamping Hinata. Naruto benar-benar bingung

_Kemana orang tadi?_ Pikirnya, karena sekarang yang didapatinya disana, disekitar Hinata hanyalah Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino yang sudah siap melakukan misi yang diberikannya.

Seakan keberadaan orang itu tiba-tiba lenyap seketika tanpa jejak, bahkan dengan cakra alam Naruto-pun tak ada gunanya. Naruto sedikit heran. Karena baru pertama kali ini ia tak bisa mendeteksi shinobi dengan chakra alam yang selalu berhasil tanpa kelemahan apapun.

Naruto terus berfikir didalam setiap kemungkinan yang dilakukan sosok aneh tadi. Disaat pikirannya tengah berputar, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat dengan tujuan utamanya datang kesini. ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata dan meminta maaf tentang pertanyaannya kemarin, tapi tanpa sadar ia malah memikirkan orang aneh yang tengah bersama Hinata.

Naruto lansgung mencoba mengalihkan fikiran nya dari sosok yang sudah menghilang tadi. dirinya harus fokus.

Pada Hinata.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, apalagi disana hanya ada Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, apalagi misi ini kan perintah darinya.

_Menunda beberapa jam sepertinya baik-baik saja, mereka pasti juga pasti akan baik-baik saja jika Hinata kubawa sebentar. _

_Lebih baik aku melakukannya sekarang!_ Pikir Naruto bermaksud pergi, sampai sebelum pada akhirnya lengan kanannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh seseorang di belakang nya. Naruto sontak berhenti dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, disana berdiri Sasuke dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ada apa dengan ucapan itu? Kau tak suka aku disini?"

"Bukan itu! Seharusnya kau sedang dalam misi di _Iwagakure_ kan ?"

"Misiku rampung lebih cepat, terlebih lagi..."

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di desa Konoha pun sedikit bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan air muka Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ada apa Sasuke? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai berubah serius.

"Tidak, hanya saja, disaat perjalananku kembali aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di hutan terlarang."

"Aneh? Maksudmu Musuh?"

"Tidak tahu... Tapi yang kulihat saat itu, aku sedang perjalanan kembali ke Konoha. Saat aku melintasi hutan terlarang di bagian selatan, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada kilatan cahaya aneh yang muncul di tengah hutan..."

oOo

Di tengah dinginnya pagi didalam hutan terlarang, Sasuke mencoba terus bergerak walau pandangannya sedikit terganggu dengan tebalnya kabut didalam hutan. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua itu menjadi lebih mudah dengan _Sharingan_ di kedua matanya.

Waktu masih sekitar jam 5 pagi, dan sinar matahari masih terlalu redup. Sasuke terus berlari sendirian lantaran para para _ANBU _dan beberapa ninja yang menemaninya didalam misi memilih untuk tetap tinggal di_ Iwa _sampai fajar datang, lalu kembali pulang.

Namun Sasuke tidak, sesaat setelah misi pengawalan yang memakan waktu semalaman itu selesai, ia langsung memutuskan untuk kembali pulang lantaran sebuah janji yang dibuatnya sebelum menjalankan misi pengawalan.

Hampir setengah jalan dilaluinya, dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melewati hutan terlarang untuk seefisien mungkin mempersingkat waktu. Namun saat ia sampai ditengah-tengah hutan, tak sengaja ia melihat kilatan cahaya dari jauh didalam hutan, lalu disusul dengan ledakan kekuatan aneh yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan lokasi dimana ia melihat kilatan cahaya tadi.

Ia terdiam beberapa menit, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti kepalanya yang begitu penasaran. Menyadari waktu masih terlalu pagi, mungkin tak akan masalah dengan janji yang dibuatnya dengan Sakura, lagipula kencan hari ini akan dimulai jam 9 bukan?

Tak sampai satu menit saat Sasuke tiba ditempat dimana ia melihat kilatan cahaya tadi, ia masih merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang membuatnya tak nyaman ini. Namun dilihatnya ke sekeliling. Tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya disini.

Ia terus mengamati, sampai pada akhirnya pandangannya menatap ke bawah. ia mengernyit saat pandangannya menangkap bekas terbakar berbentuk lingkaran yang benar-benar sempurna.

Dan orang biasa pun bisa menyimpulkan jika bekas terbakar diatas rumput hijau itu bukanlah dibuat oleh manusia biasa. Bentuknya terlalu sempurna dengan diameter 5 meter lebih.

"Aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang ini..."

Sasuke tak ingin membuat persepsi nya sendiri. Walaupun didalam otaknya sudah bisa menerka, namun tetap saja ia masih belum yakin. Ia harus bertanya pada Naruto, terlebih Naruto adalah seorang Hokage. Apapun yang mungkin bisa mengancam keamanan dan kedamaian desa adalah tanggung jawab Naruto.

oOo

"...Tapi yang jelas itu bukanlah bekas terbakar yang sengaja dibuat manusia biasa, dari bentuknya saja tidak mungkin, terlebih adanya kekuatan aneh yang menyebar di sekitarnya, walaupun aku sudah bisa menebak nya, namun kufikir tebakan ku tak sepenuhnya benar..."

"...Naruto, menurut mu bagaimana?"

Naruto hanya diam dan mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Walaupun Naruto sempat terkejut dan menerka-nerka, namun ia sendiri juga tak bisa menyimpulkan sebelum melihat dan merasakan langsung apa yang dimaksud kekuatan aneh oleh Sasuke.

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke, Naruto sedikit mengintip dan melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih tertawa-tawa pelan bersama Kiba. Naruto sedikit lega saat menyadari Hinata masih disana.

Naruto langsung kembali fokus pada Sasuke dan dengan sedikit menimang-nimang, mungkin masalah ini lebih penting dari masalah pribadinya.

Karena mungkin, masalah ini bisa mengancam keselamatan desa dan itu juga berarti lebih penting dari pada nyawanya sendiri.

"Bawa aku kesana!"

_Maaf Sakura, sepertinya kencan kali ini juga harus tertunda._

oOo

Walaupun mengambil jalan tercepat untuk sampai di lokasi, Upaya mereka mengambil jalan pintas sepertinya hanya mengurangi waktu mereka beberapa menit , karena pada akhirnya mereka tetap memakan waktu hampir 1 jam lama nya untuk sampai di lokasi tujuan, jauh di tengah hutan terlarang di bagian selatan.

Mereka sudah sampai tepat di lokasi yang dibicarakan Sasuke. Dan benar apa kata Sasuke, bahkan 100 meter sebelum dirinya sampai disini pun, Naruto sudah bisa merasakan kekuatan aneh ini.

Naruto berdiri dalam diam mengamati setiap detil dari sisa terbakar berbentuk lingkaran di atas tanah di depannya. Ia terus berusaha berfikir walaupun sadar kapasitas otaknya bahkan tak bisa disamakan dengan setengah otak dari Sasuke. Namun walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap memperhatikan satu-satunya petunjuk didepannya. karena pada akhirnya insting nya lah yang memberikan jawaban, bukan otaknya.

"Ini hanya terkaan ku, tapi sepertinya aura kekuatan ini bukan dari dunia ini..."

"Teruskan..." Sasuke juga terus mengamati sambil mendengar apa pendapat Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke juga sadar dengan kapasitas otak Naruto yang selalu berfikir spontan, namun selalu saja hasil dari pikiran Naruto selalu bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah.

"Dari Perang melawan Kaguya, kita bisa mengetahui jika dunia kita bukanlah satu-satunya dunia yang ada bukan? Ada dimensi yang lain selain dunia ini..."

"Kau tahu... Aku hanya berfikir... jika kekuatan ini bukan dari dunia kita berarti..."

"Dari dunia yang lain." Ucap Sasuke memotong dan langsung menyela ucapan Naruto. Sepertinya apa yang di fikirkan mereka berdua sudah sama sejak awal. "...Aku juga menebak seperti itu Naruto... Tapi jika memang seperti itu, berarti dunia ini dalam bahaya" Lanjut Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aura kekuatan ini benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman..."

"Maksudmu siapapun dia yang melewati gerbang ini adalah orang yang jahat?"

"Tidak, tapi kemungkinan itu ada, terlebih lagi. Membuat lubang dimensi sebesar ini memerlukan kekuatan yang cukup besar, dia bukan orang biasa, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam berfikir. Jika memang benar ini adalah lubang dimensi yang dibuat orang dari dimensi lain untuk datang ke dimensi ini, maka yang membuat Naruto khawatir adalah jika perkataan yang diucapkan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

_Tapi tak ada jaminan semua itu benar..._ Pikir Naruto didalam diam.

"Siapapun dia, kuharap dia belum menyusupi Konoha..."

Deg!

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Entah apa yang merasuki-nya saat tiba-tiba otaknya memutar rekaman memory yang didapatnya pagi tadi.

_B-benar! O-orang aneh tadi pagi..._ Pikirnya tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok yang dilihatnya bersama Hinata. _Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang!._

"Sialan!" Pekik Naruto langsung berlari tanpa memberitahu Sasuke.

_Bagaimana aku sebodoh itu! _

_Bagaimana aku tak segera sadar jika kekuatan tadi benar-benar mirip dengan aura kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh orang aneh yang bersama Hinata tadi! _

_Sial! Siapa dia sebenarnya! Kenapa dia harus bersama Hinata!_

Naruto terus berlari secepat mungkin sampai tak sadar Sasuke mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan namanya dari belakang. Namun Naruto tak mendengarnya, suara Sasuke tak bisa sampai di otaknya saat didalam otaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran khawatir nya pada Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Naruto tiba ditempat dimana Hinata berdiri dengan menggunakan mode Biju. Dan dengan mode itu, Naruto berhasil menyingkat waktu perjalanan hingga 30 menit, namun semua harapan nya musnah saat sampai ditempat ini dan Hinata sudah tak ada.

Menghilangkan selubung chakra di badan-nya, Naruto sedikit terengah-engah dengan kedua mata yang benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakang, sebelum akhirnya mendarat tepat disamping Naruto.

"A-ada apa dengan kecepatan itu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku huh!"

Nafas nya ter sengkal-sengkal mencoba berbicara, sementara tubuhnya yang benar-benar kelelahan mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto, terus menunduk dengan kedua lutut yang digunakannya untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kita cari, Sasuke..."

"Apa maksudmu! Kau tahu siapa pemilik kekuatan tadi? Berarti dia..."

"Benar..."

"Dia berhasil menyusup... Tapi..."

_Kenapa dia mengincar Hinata! _Pikir Naruto dengan gigi-giginya yang bergemeretak ketakutan atas apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi pada Hinata. ia benar-benar tak ingin apa yang di fikiran-nya sekarang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Tapi apa Naruto!"

"Hinata..."

Mendengar Naruto menggumam kan nama gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya karena itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Namun semua itu tidak penting, lantaran saat Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang masih menunduk, ia benar-benar melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas disana...

_Apa yang terjadi..._

"Dia bersama Hinata, Sasuke! Aku harus memberitahu nya sekarang!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi kepada Sasuke.

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan bertindak gegabah. Sasuke langsung berusaha menghentikannya. Walaupun dengan menggunakan sedikit chakra, namun semua itu lebih baik dari pada harus membiarkan Naruto bertindak gila di luar sana.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! jika tidak! Hinata akan..."

"Tenangkan fikiran mu Naruto! jika kau bertindak bodoh di luar sana, kau hanya akan mempersulit keadaan!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Tak ada alasan untuk Naruto tetap tenang setelah menyadari bahaya sedang berada bersama serang gadis yang paling ingin dilindunginya. Walaupun dirinya sadar benar apa yang akan dilakukannya di luar sana hanya akan menimbulkan masalah seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, Naruto tak bisa tenang dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana! Shikamaru ahli dalam bidang ini! jadi kau harus tetap tenang!" Ujar Sasuke mencoba membuang jauh-jauh wajah _Stonic_ bawaan-nya hanya demi membuat sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya itu untuk tetap tenang mensikapi kejadian yang tak terduga ini.

Walaupun Sasuke juga tahu bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang paling kau cintai dalam sebuah kondisi yang cukup berbahaya, namun semuanya harus tetap tenang dan berfikir secara realistis, lagipula, fakta masih belum cukup untuk mengatakan sosok yang tengah bersama Hinata adalah seorang yang jahat.

"Mungkin dia bukan orang yang seperti kita kira, jadi tenanglah dan berfikir positif, Naruto!"

Mencoba menyikapi semua ucapan Sasuke, Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai tenang. Deru nafas serta degup jantung yang tadinya terdengar memburu, kini perlahan sudah mulai stabil.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan Naruto... jadilah dirimu seperti biasa, yakin lah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dengan itu, perlahan wajah Naruto yang awalnya penuh kekhawatiran, kini perlahan mulai tenang.

"Kau benar..."

Sedikit menghela nafas lalu membuka perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya dan langsung mengarahkan tatapan tajam penuh keyakinannya ke arah pahatan wajah sang ayah yang terpahat dengan gagahnya di gunung Hokage. Sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, ia menunjuk lurus dengan jari telunjuknya tepat pada wajah sang ayah.

"Ayah!"

"Kali ini! Akan ku pastikan aku akan melindunginya dengan semua kemampuanku! Tak akan membiarkannya terluka seperti dulu lagi!" Ujar Naruto, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau membantu ku?"

"Hah... tentu saja..."

_Hinata..._

**TBC**

**[Note] Yang Pingin tahu sosok menma di Fanfic ini, bisa liat di gambar Covernya...**


	5. CHAPTER 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan tim 8 dalam melakukan misi telah dimulai.

Seperti misi yang biasa mereka dapat setelah perang berakhir, kali ini pun mereka hanya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawal.

Namun, yang membedakannya kali ini adalah orang yang tengah mereka kawal seorang VIP, lebih tepatnya seorang Daimyo dari Suna yang baru saja menghabiskan liburan nya di Negara Api.

Keselamatan Daimyo adalah sebuah hal yang paling utama, dan karena itulah bukan hanya Tim 8 dari Konoha sajalah yang bertugas mengawal sang Daimyo.

Negara Angin yang merupakan negara asal Daimyo itu pun bahkan juga mengirimkan beberapa pengawal Shinobi hebat dari Suna untuk menambah keamanan selama didalam perjalanan.

Melihat masih banyaknya bandit dan missing nin yang masih saja berkeliaran diluar sana. Mungkin langkah yang diambil para petinggi Negara Angin sudah cukup benar. Walaupun sadar akan ada kemungkinan apa yang dilakukan Negara Angin bisa saja menyinggung atau meremehkan kekuatan Shinobi Negara Api, terlebih lagi Konohagakure.

Jika dilihat dari kemampuan bertarung serta strategi, mereka ber-empat adalah shinobi-shinobi tangguh yang mungkin lebih hebat dari kekuatan seluruh tim 8 yang menjadi Tim pemimpin didalam misi pengawalan ini.

Sang Hokage pun tahu jika Negara Angin juga akan mengirimkan beberapa pengawal yang luar biasa untuk membawa Daimyo mereka pulang. Namun demi menunjukkan rasa hormat dan juga rasa peduli untuk menjalin hubungan dan memper-erat tali kerjasama antar Negara, Berdasarkan Saran dari sang penasehat kenegaraan, Hokage memutuskan untuk mengirim tim 8 untuk berpartisipasi didalam misi yang mungkin takakan ada halangan yang begitu berarti ini.

Lebih tepatnya, Hanya untuk sebatas formalitas.

oOo

Rombongan Daimyo yang didalamnya terdapat Seorang Daimyo yang dijaga oleh shinobi dari Suna di baris belakang , Sementara tim 8 yang merupakan Pemimpin didalam misi ini mendapatkan bagian tugas menjaga lapisan pelindung bagian depan serta menjadi pembuka jalan bagi Rombongan Daimyo yang baru saja melewati gerbang utama desa.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 saat mereka keluar dari wilayah Konoha, dan dengan ini, Shino yang merupakan ahli strategi didalam tim 8 pun bisa memperkirakan jika perjalanan mereka akan berakhir disuna padamalam hari, atau paling cepat sore hari disaat matahari tenggelam diufuk timur.

Mereka semua, ke-delapan shinobi berbeda negara dan beda tim itu, semuanya adalah shinobi tangguh, hebat dan sudah mendapatkan jam terbang yang tak sedikit.

Karena itulah mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selama didalam misi mengawal seorang VIP dari negara luar. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka keluar dari perbatasan.

Hanya ada suara tapakan langkah shinobi diatas tanah kering. Menghasilkan debu yang cukup menggangu pengelihatan dan pernafasan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. mereka akan selalu fokus pada misi didepan mereka. Melakukan yang terbaik, serta memperkecil kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi didalam misi ini.

Termasuk juga tim 8 yang tengah berjalan di paling depan. Mereka hanya diam berjalan fokus memperhatikan sekeliling untuk terus menjaga keamanan sang Daimyo dari para bandit dan juga bahaya-bahaya lainnya yang mungkin saja bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja, dimana saja, dan dari mana saja. Termasuk juga Shino yang tengah berjalan di paling ujung depan. Dia hanya terus melihat kedepan dan tetap memasang tatapan fokus dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

oOo

_...A-aku benar-benar yakin jika tadi mendengar suara menma-kun dari dalam kepalaku... T-tapi bagaimana bisa..._

Tak ada hal lain yang tengah membuat kepala berbalutkan surai hitam kebiruan itu terus berputar memikirkan hal yang mungkin tak akan pernah masuk kedalam akalnya. Membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah majuberjalan mengikuti jalanan kering, dirinya sekarang benar-benar serasa tak perduli dengan misi yang dilakukannya sekarang.

_...Menma-kun..._

Hinata berjalan menunduk sambil terus memegangi liontin berbentuk kubus yang tadinya adalah seorang manusia yang bernama Menma.

Pikiran-pikiran serta ribuan pertanyaan terus saja muncul didalam benak Hinata saat dirinya terus mengamati liontin kalung yang tengah melingkari lehernya sendiri.

Seperti perasaannya sekarang ini yang mengatakan jika Menma adalah seorang aneh dan misterius.

Apalagi dirinya benar-benar tak tahu menahu asal-muasal, tujuan dan maksud Menma berada didekatnya. Terlebih saat menma mengatakan akan melindunginya. Sampai sekarang pun Hinata benar-benar tak paham dengan ucapan tentang arti melindungi itu.

_Aku tak merasakan chakra apapun dari menma-kun, jadi kufikir dia bukan seorang pengguna chakra... _Pikir Hinata, terus bergulat didalam pikirannya sendiri. _Tapi..._

_Dia__ memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan dia sampai bisa menekan chakraku dengan mudahnya sepeti tadi malam…._

_Kekuatan__ aneh itu..._

_…Sebenarnya apa?_

Tak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam akal sehatnya jika berfikir tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Menma.

Kekuatan besar dan misterius yang selalu saja bisa membuat Hinata tak bisa berbuat apapun bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan sedikit chakra dari dalam tubuhnya. Jelas itu bukan kekuatan seorang Shinobi, apalagiseorang manusia biasa yang tak memiliki chakra. Menghentikan chakra bahkan tanpa segel atau menyentuh tubuh sang target adalah sebuah hal yang tak mungkin.

Bergumul didalam kebingungannya sendiri, Hinata tiba-tiba tersentak saat suara Menma tiba-tiba terdengar lagi dari dalam kepalanya.

_"Jika kau terus memikirkan kekuatanku, kau hanya akan menjadi gila, bodoh..."_

"Me-menma-kun!" Pekik Hinata, yang langsung membuat Kiba yang sejak awal memperhatikan Hinata sedikit menaruh curiga.

_"Lagipula... bocah anjing itu terus memperhatikanmu! Aku benar-benar tak menyukainya..."_

"T-tapi... Bagaimana kau bisa..." Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara rendah dan masih dialam keterkejutannya sambil terus menggengam dan memperhatikan liontin hitam dikalung lehernya dengan wajah penuh tanyadan keterkejutan

_"Aku berbicara dari dalam pikiranmu! Kau in memang benar-benar bodoh..."_

Hinata masih tak bisa mencerna penjelasan degan nada datar yang baru saja diucapkan Menma, namun ucapan menma yang telah mengata-i nya sebagai seorang yang bodoh sedikit membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"M-mana aku soal itu!, l-lagipula... Kenapa kau tadi langsung berubah dan bagaimana caramu tadi bisa berubah menjadi sebuah kalung!"

_"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu kesulitan hanya karena menjelaskan tentangku kepada mereka berdua. Lalu tentang perubahanku, Didalam bahasa kalian, perubahanku tadi adalah jutsu Henge."_

"..."

Hinata hanya diam saja, ia benar-benar tak yakin jika harus mengatakan paham, karena pada akhirnya dirinya tak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Menma. Namun bukan berarti pemahamannya tentangapa yang tadi diucapkan Menma adalah nol.

Hinata mengerti, namun entah kenapa Hinata lebih berfikir jika jutsu yang dilakukan oleh Menma lebih dari jutsu henge.

oOo

Jauh didalam Pusat desa Konohagakure, atau lebih tepatnya didalam sebuah ruangan gedung dilantai dua itu tengah terjadi sebuah perdebatan yang cukup serius diantara tiga orang laki-laki dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang terus mendengarkan dan selalu mengikuti jalan perdebatan dengan kepala yang cukup berat.

Perdebatan yang dimulai dengan emosi itu sudah hampir berjalan selama lebih dari 10 menit dan masih saja tak bisa membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Shikamaru! Aku yakin jika pria itu memiliki niat jahat pada Hinata!" Pekik Naruto dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kerutan tegang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika sosok yang kau lihat memiliki niat jahat pada Hinata!?" Balas Shikamaru. Naruto hanya diam mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Sementara Shikamaru yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto, kembali befokus pada strategi yang tengah direncanakannya.

"Kita perlu sebuah strategi, semuanya akan menjadi kacau jika kau salah sasaran Naruto, jadi bersabarlah sedikit." Ujar Shikamaru.

"A-aku juga tahu itu! Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk dengan nada yang cukup berat. "Hinata terlalu baik. Aku hanya takut jika orang itu ternyata hanya memanfaatkan Hinata sebagai bagian dari rencananya..."lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit melirik kearah luar ruangan nya.

"Rencana apa? kau fikir ini sinetron apa..."

"Sakura... Diamlah!" Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan naruto dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran akan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam sasuke! Semua ini hanya karena kebodohan Naruto! yang akhirnya membuat Hinata harus terperangkap didalam masalah seperti ini..." Ucap sakura dengan suara parau memikirkan sahabatnya. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini... Huh!"

Naruto hanya diam menutup mata mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena masalah ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut hidup orang terpenting dari sahabat danjuga kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hinata adalah seorang kunoichi, dia sudah cukup dewasa hanya untuk sekedar memilah orang yang berada didekatnya..."

"Aku tahu itu sasuke, tapi..."

Shikamaru hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan aura mencekam yang mengelilingi ketiga orang disekelilingnya yang nampak begitu khawatir.

Menatap Naruto yang terus menunduk, Shikamaru sedikit berfikir jika reaksi Naruto mungkin sedikit berlebihan menyikapi hal yang masih belum ada kejelasan ini, namun dirinya juga tak bisa menyalahkan sikapkhawatir naruto yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Hahh, baiklah, kita bertiga akan menyusulnya ke Suna….

"….Aku akan membawa 3 anbu khusus, tapi..."

Ucapan itu cukup memberikan angin segar pada Naruto, namun..

"Tapi apa?"

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan rapat kenegaraanmu hari ini bersama Daimyo!"

"A-apa!"

oOo

**NOTE :**

Chapter belum rampung udah ku publish….

(Untuk yang masih bersedia dan setia membaca cerita gejeku) Maaf masih terlalu banyak/sangat banyak typo)

Cerita semakin geje… Mungkin fanfict ini akan discontinue seperti nasip fic-fic ku yang terdahulu…

Tapi tetap… aku akan berusaha merampungkannya, walaupun tak tahu juga masih ada atau tidak yang membaca fanfict ini… ;(

Yang terakhir… Tetep… Mohon reviewnya ya… tentang kesalahan-kesalahanku didalam penulisan, atau jalan ceritanya…. Yang penting tinggalin review lah…. Buat penyemangat serta perbaikanku…. Jangan Cuma baca aja, ok…


End file.
